


A Day to Remember

by MidnightTyper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Gentle Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Magical Curse, Oral Sex, Sex Curse, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Sub Zelda Spellman, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Vaginal Fingering, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, in which faustus is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Upon being cursed by Faustus, Lilith takes it upon herself to ensure Zelda's safety. When she breaks the curse, things take a turn for the explicit.“Are you sure you want this, I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with?” Lilith ensured.“Yes, fuck me, please,” Zelda asked of the older woman, her eyes shining under the light.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 18+  
> I don't own Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.  
> Enjoy!

Lilith stood in the entrance to the academy, boredom seeping through her veins. Why must she have to conduct such menial business such as having a meeting with Faustus Blackwood of all people, she couldn’t bring herself to feel any optimism for the day. Not to mention that it was only to discuss Sabrina Spellman, a fact that wasn’t helping her already short nerves, she had certainly begun to think that the teenager took up way too much of her precious time. 

However, as she turned around the corner to begin to make her way to his office, she realised that Faustus must have forgotten about it as she observed him follow Zelda Spellman discreetly down the hallway through heavy-lidded eyes. She would have turned away then and there, not having the patience to wait for the arrogant man for any length of time, but the feeling that something was off flooded her as she further took in his appearance.

He had a deranged look plastered onto his face, and his body language certainly seemed imposing from where she was standing leant against the wall. She quickly began to walk after him, not oblivious to the danger he could possess, especially to those unsuspecting of it. How Zelda hadn’t yet noticed he was several paces behind her was beyond Lilith, but then again she was a busy woman, she thought to herself. 

Seconds later, his intent became apparant as she heard the spell spew from his lips, one that she instantly recognised as a sex spell that made the victim unbearably horny, her experience with the spell ringing all too familiar as she took in the instantaneous effects it had on the redhead before her. Her breathing became slightly laboured, as she rested her hand against the stone wall. She turned around to face both Faustus and Lilith, and her nipples became noticeably erect through her layers of clothing.

Lilith wasted no time in pushing Faustus away from the scene and grabbing Zelda’s wrist in a vice-like grip, not wanting her to become prey to the priest. She raced them through the hallways before coming across the first room she could see. She swung the door open and ungracefully shoved Zelda inside before following after her and sealing the door that she knew Faustus would be unable to break. Sure enough, seconds later heavy hits sounded against the door as Faustus swore under his breath. It took minutes before he decided to leave, knowing that there was no chance Lilith would let him in.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and turned around to face Zelda, who was panting against the wall, unable to fight off the spell. Lilith knew she only had five minutes at most before the spell would become unbearable for the redhead, and the need to orgasm became the one primal need in her mind. As such Lilith summoned an armful of textbooks, knowing that the cure was in there somewhere, and regarded the witch before her with sympathy.  
“Is there anything I can do to stop it?” Zelda gasped out.  
“I’m afraid the only things that will relieve it are the cure or sex. I’m looking through the books to find it now, don’t panic,” Lilith mused as she flicked page after page. Zelda sighed heavily and tried to prepare herself, having heard tales of what could happen once the spell took full effect. 

Only a minute later, Lilith could sense the spell take full effect over Zelda, and as she looked up, the sight before her all but confirmed it. Her cheeks had taken on a blush that rivalled her hair, and sweat could be seen trickling down her forehead. It wasn’t long before the scent of arousal hit her like a freight train.  
“Lilith, please,” Zelda begged lustily from where she sat against the floor, beginning to moan deeply as she reached underneath her bra and shirt to roll her nipples between her fingers.  
“No. I’m not going to take advantage whilst you're in this state, Zelda,” The redhead whimpered in response, as she began to shed her clothing as a strong feeling of warmth overwhelmed her. It wasn’t long before she sat in front of the demon in nothing but her lingerie, trying to provide herself with the stimulus she needed but finding it wasn’t enough.

“That won’t do anything. The curse is only lifted by sex if it’s with another, not with yourself,” Lilith informed her with empathy clear in her tone as she flicked quickly through a different book, having discarded the one from before. She looked up once again in concern as she heard the Spellman emit a sob, before quickly stifling it.  
“Please, sweet Lilith, please! I’m begging you,” Zelda pleaded, and a feeling of guilt began to wash over Lilith as she once again refused to provide Zelda with the relief she seeked, not wanting to take advantage of the situation.

A few moments later, she once again dropped another book to the stone ground before grabbing a different book to look through. The sight that there was only one other book left filled her with hope, knowing that the cure was definitely within the two pieces of work. She just couldn’t quite remember exactly which it was that Lucifer had gotten it from.  
“Lilith, fuck me!” Zelda tried to order, but Lilith had given up on verbalising her rejections, and as such ignored the attempt at solicitation to continue her attempt to help Zelda in a way she found much better by performing the anti-curse spell.

Thankfully for both the brunette and the redhead, she found the spell only moments later, promptly casting it on Zelda. The curse gradually began to lift, first through the feeling of warmth, which quickly died down, before moving onto other aspects that had been affected by the curse. Lilith summoned the books away once again before summoning a bed, knowing that Zelda would likely be exhausted from the past few hours, and not wanting her to leave the room and become vulnerable to Faustus once again.

“Thank you,” Zelda told the demon, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.  
“There’s nothing to thank me for, I did what any humane person would do in the situation. How are you feeling?”  
“Tired, humiliated and pissed,” Zelda summarised as she collected her clothing and pulled the articles back onto her body, deciding to leave her heels in the corner.  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not your fault, but Faustus’,”  
“But why couldn’t I fight it off? Faustus isn’t much more, if at all more, powerful than myself when it comes to magic,”  
“Because the spell comes from Lucifer, and as such it’s impossible to overcome. Trust me when I say it’s impossible to overcome it, I’m positive I’d have found a way to do so if there was one,”  
“You were also put under it?”  
“Repeatedly, he didn’t like me going away from him, and it was a method he used to control me. Anyway, that’s all in the past. Believe me, there’s no reason to be ashamed, I know that you wouldn’t normally attempt to solicit me like that,”  
“Don’t hurt Faustus. Although he may very well deserve it, I don’t want the backlash to fall onto Sabrina, Hilda or Ambrose because you spoke in my place,”  
“But if I were to kill him, that wouldn’t occur,” Lilith decided as she got to her feet, fully intending to do as she stated. 

She was halted in her tracks as Zelda grabbed onto her wrist. As she began to turn around, she was met with the soft feeling of Zelda’s lips pressing against her own. Two seconds later, Zelda stepped backwards hastily, looking shocked at what she’d done.  
“I’m sorry, Lilith,”  
“There’s nothing to apologise for, I’m not opposed to the idea of kissing you, you know,” Lilith informed her before discreetly using her magic to ensure that none of the curse was lingering over Zelda and influencing her actions. She remained content as she realised that there was none of the curse remaining, “And if it makes you happy, I promise not to hurt Faustus,”  
“Thank you. And in that case-” Zelda trailed off as she once again captured the brunette’s lips on her own. Lilith pressed back against her with passion, deciding to let Zelda take the lead after the previous events, not wanting to make her feel powerless for the second time in the same amount of hours.

Lilith broke the kiss, glancing over the witch before her in intrigue.  
“Are you sure you want this, I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with?” Lilith ensured.  
“Yes, fuck me, please,” Zelda asked of the older woman, her eyes shining under the light.  
“As you wish,” Lilith gently led the woman over to the bed gently helping her onto it. She grabbed the fabric of Zelda’s blue shirt in her fingers before looking to the redhead for consent. Once the witch nodded, Lilith began to unbutton the shirt before undoing it completely, much like she was unwrapping a present. The spellman sat up and unhooked her black bra for the demon, pushing both that and the shirt onto the floor. 

Sliding Zelda’s black skirt down her creamy legs, Lilith allowed her eyes to flicker to the treasure trove between her legs that was covered by soaked black panties, an unpleasant reminder of earlier that caused her blood pressure and anger for Faustus to rise once again. She forced herself to calm down once more, knowing that what the redhead needed right now was not her hunting the high priest down. The spellman lifted her hips, allowing for the offending undergarment to be removed from her as well as the skirt.  
“Beautiful,” Lilith breathed at the sight of the bare cunt before her, bringing her eyes up to meet Zelda’s, “You are absolutely gorgeous,” Zelda let out a smile at that.  
“You’re one to talk. I don’t believe I’ve ever laid eyes on a woman I found so attractive,” Zelda complimented, to which Lilith pressed a soft kiss against the redhead’s lips.

The kisses began to travel downwards, arriving at her neck. Lilith nipped gently at her collarbone, causing a breathy gasp to leave the younger woman. Sitting up above Zelda, she gave her a smile before spelling her own clothing away, leaving her bare under the witch’s gaze. Zelda lifted her head to give her breasts soft kisses, capturing each nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping in turns. Lilith let out a moan before pressing Zelda down to the bed and beginning to deliver her own administrations to the redhead’s breasts. She captured the left nipple within her fingers, rolling and pinching at it softly as she began to nip at the right breast with her teeth. She bit lightly just above the nipple, leading to a moan to emerge from Zelda.

She began to trail her kisses further downwards, sucking gently at the soft skin before her as she did so, the gentle aroma of roses greeting her as she inhaled deeply. The need to be fucked was building quickly inside Zelda, not entirely used to the slow pace of sex, having normally been with people who treated it as something to get over with quickly. It seemed that Lilith much preferred to take things slowly. Her moans began to become louder as the demon on top of her seemed to know all of the tricks to make her undone before she even reached her pussy. The brunette bit softly into Zelda’s hipbone, leading to her to buck her hips slightly at the sudden sharpness that swiftly turned into a pleasure that spread to her core.

“Please, Lilith,” Zelda moaned, the need for more stimulation overcoming her.  
“Of course,” Lilith granted her with a grin before heading further down her body. Zelda opened her legs to the demon, the cool air of the room hitting her throbbing clit. Lilith wrapped one arm around the redhead’s hips before pressing fleeting kisses to the insides of her thighs. She then moved her head towards the pussy before her, moving her lips down to take the clit into her mouth. Zelda was quick to show her pleasure with this development, one of her hands rocketing to the brunette and wrapping the locks between her fingers, as a sharp gasp of pleasure left her lips.

Using her other hand, she gently coated her fingers in Zelda’s juices, making sure they were damp enough to enter Zelda with no discomfort on the Spellman’s part. When she was content, she plunged a finger into her, allowing Zelda to savour the feeling for a moment, before beginning to gently pull it to the entrance and plunging it back down. Zelda pushed her hips forward, trying to get the digit even deeper, to which Lilith smirked as she continued to lap at the clit greedily. Zelda’s gasps and moans increased a tenfold, using her other hand to clutch at the sheets underneath her. 

“Please, I need more,” Zelda whimpered as another wave of pleasure hit her once Lilith nipped at her sensitive clit. Lilith let out a noise of agreeal from where she was buried between the younger woman’s thighs, adding another finger into her entrance to fuck her with.  
“Yes,” Zelda let out a gasp, beginning to pant for breath as she felt her orgasm beginning to build up and sweat begin to glisten on her skin underneath the bright light of the room. She was increasingly thankful to Lilith that the door was locked with magic, not knowing what she’d do if one of her students were to walk in on her being fucked by a demon.

Lilith disregarded her jaw that was beginning to hurt, and momentarily came up for breath, leading to an involuntary whine from Zelda, at which the brunette let out a breathy chuckle before once again beginning to suck and nip at the clit before her. It didn’t take much longer for Zelda’s legs to lock around Lilith’s head, a sign that Lilith instantly recognised as meaning that her orgasm would be soon. With this information, the demon increased the speed of her efforts.  
“Shit! Lilith!” Zelda hissed out as the pleasure inside of her began to bubble close to breaking point. She felt her back begin to arch as loud moans were dragged from her lips.

Lilith bit the clit softly before sucking it whilst curling her fingers inside of her, leading to Zelda to let out a cry of pleasure. The redhead felt like a rocket being launched as her orgasm fell over her, able to see stars in her vision as she shut them tightly, her hands clutching to the sheets even tighter than before. Her toes curled as Lilith continued her administrations, letting the younger woman ride out the pleasure. 

As the redhead’s breathing began to go back to normal, and her back once again hit the bed, Lilith pulled fingers from inside of Zelda, emerging from between her thighs and laying next to her on the bed, licking her fingers clean.  
“Thank you,” Zelda told her.  
“It’s alright, now get some sleep, I’ve no doubt you are absolutely exhausted. I’ll charm the door to only open for me and yourself,” Lilith ordered as she cast a spell to clean the pair of them and summon her own clothes back. Zelda let out a contented sound of agreeal before pulling the covers over her naked body, allowing her eyes to flicker shut. Lilith pressed a kiss to Zelda’s forehead before unwillingly getting up from the bed, knowing she was needed at Baxter High. She’d check on Zelda later, she decided, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, ensuring that the spell was still intact for the redhead’s protection in case Faustus decided to try to take advantage once again. Upon seeing everything was working perfectly, she left the building without a backwards glance, not wanting to bump into Faustus and break her promise to Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
